epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/jack sparrow vs rockhopper
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTTLES! JACK SPARROW VS... CAPTAIN ROCKHOPPER! BEGIN! Jack captain jack sparrow sails the seven seas again, i know we're from the same company but like club penguin island i will cause your end, i'll take your heart from your body stuff in a dead man's chest, aww your game got shut down? too bad i could care less, all you hunt for is stinky cheese why kinda pirate are you, i got class face facts i got true pirate swagger, you will sails the sea nevermore when i take out my sword from my scabbard, i should warn ya don't with johnny depp's paycheck, cause when you mess with captain jack sparrow you will end up shipwrecked, Rockhopper so ye be facing me in battle well let me say this, you have been making too many films that's why your on me list, me and yarr have been waiting for this battle for longer then you think, the way you walk makes me ponder if you have a missing brain link, you walk so awkwardly you should've been casted as jack skellington. i've seen how you act and now with you i'll be leveling, your gonna have to stop the films cause your actor is thinking of retiring, with so many bad movies under his belt it got me wondering, but i stopped thinking now it's your ship that i will be plundering, jack sparrow don't diss my movies the fans want what the fans want, and you had a slap fight with an ocotopus is that all you got, you only appeared in one stop motion special after that you were gone, i will make you walk the plank and bid ya so long, you name is your species was disney being lazy?, you been eating too much stinky cheese cause i can tell your going crazy, i got my own badass series of books when i was onlt a kid, so if your thinking you cab beat me you must've flipped your lid, i will give you credit though it's surprising your trying it's gonna get curvy gonna roast you so bad your gonna get scurvy *a ship comes by as rock music plays captain scurvy appears captain scurvy arrgh i heard you say my name so it's time to be switching gears, cause it's time to come out of the wasteland after all these years, i'll fire off a cannon so hard be painful then me ooth, let me tell you captaini's that is the truth, spent so much time getting the crystal coconut but i found a more rarer treasure, you don't have the will the drive or the pleasure, i'll be the dancing the booty boogie, i'll make you walk the plank and throw you in the brig, then i'll bury both your bodies and make your graves very big, jack sparrow wait why are you here this is rather queer, josh well i decided to go all out this year, rockhopper so you of all people brought this crocodile into the mix. josh i got a lot of rapper ideas i got a whole list, here comes another rapper this is one i can't miss rockhopper how good is this next third party and i don't mean like in smash who is next on the list?. josh well his company went of business and let me tell you he is real pissed *guybrush deepowood comes in* guybrush guybrush deppowood has swung in and it's true i'm mad as hell oh you haven't heard the news?, it started with disney destroying lucasarts but now telltale is dead too, yes i was owned by telltale and frankly now i am out of a job, like walking dead and the comic based games they made they will unfourtanately be out on the streets but we won't dare sob. anway let me tell you all why i am best at what is do. cause unlike al capone vs blackbear the losers are all of you, captain sparrow your movies were boring when they made dead man's chest. rockhopper club penguin island stink it's far from the best, captain scurvy your unoriginal king k rool was a better captain then you, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *logo turns into a flag on a ship* EPIC RAP BATTLES *ship sails off* Category:Blog posts